Rescue baskets, often referred to as litter baskets within the industry, as utilized by emergency personnel, of which a general style is well known. Rescue baskets are generally comprised of a sturdy, light-weight, open frame manufactured from stainless steel tubing or like material, including both longitudinal and transverse components which are secured by welding or the like into an integral unit. They generally have a sturdy peripheral top rail of 1-inch diameter, which surrounds the basket stretcher opening and one or more intermediate rails of ½ inch diameter material, spaced from and generally parallel to the top rail. Transverse components, or ribs, are secured by welding to the underside of top rail. The sturdy peripheral top rail surrounding the basket stretcher opening, lends rigidity and strength to the stretcher and also provides a convenient hand-hold for emergency personnel when transporting an injured patient.
Generally the top rail is the most convenient attachment point for a tether such as ropes or webbing or the like, which enable emergency personnel to either raise or lower the basket rescue stretcher adjacent to say a building or an escarpment. A lifting bridle harness or so-called litter bridle or bridle sling arrangement, which may include four equal lengths, or four adjustable lengths, or two equal and two adjustable length ropes or webbing belts that are connected to a single lifting ring. Such tethers or four point lifting bridles are commonly secured to the top rail by screwgate carabiners or other such secure shackles and clipped over the peripheral top rail.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more flexible bridle attachment members that adapt more to lifting the rescue basket in multiple directions with better balance and less twisting and side impact of the lifting bridle carabiners, or other similar shackle types.